The present invention relates to a self-sealing tire. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-sealing tire that provides uniform distribution of sealant, which temporarily cures puncture of the tire, inside the tire. Pneumatic tires are widely used due to their excellent shock absorbing property and riding comfort. Pneumatic tires are prone to puncture since they are inherently made of soft and flexible material including rubber. When puncture occurs due to sharp objects on the road such as nails, the high pressure air inside the tire leaks and the pneumatic tire cannot function properly.
Many methods and devices have been developed to temporarily or permanently cure punctures to prevent stopping of an automobile and risks due to sudden failure of the tire.
A semi-liquid seal that covers the inside surface of the tire and forms an air-tight film when puncture occurs was developed.
The disadvantage of the semi-liquid seal is that gravitational flow occurs when an automobile is parked, and the seal moves down to the bottom of the tire. As a result, vibration of tire due to unbalance of the tire occurs.